


Felynes in Cosplay

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Cosplay, Crossover, Drawing, Other, felyne - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Immagine gift per la storia "The Day that Deathwing came" di Fiamma Drakon.





	Felynes in Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiamma_Drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Day that Deathwing came](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014476) by [Fiamma_Drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon). 



> Purtroppo le mie skill di disegno sono mooolto basic, quindi superdeformed is the way.  
> Leggendo la storia di Fiamma Drakon - che vede come protagonisti Trall e Jaina in versione Monter Hunter World!AU - non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare ai Felyne, mascotte del gioco, nei loro panni... ed ecco qui!  
> Purtroppo riportandolo in digitale si vede tantissimo la texture del foglio... che ci crediate o no, dal vivo è più carino. XD E sì, il martello è sempre storto. Migliorerò prima o poi! *^*7
> 
> Grazie a Fiamma per aver scritto una storia avvincente e divertente ("povero" Thrall, capitano tutte a lui...).

 

 


End file.
